Las aventuras de Tintín y Haddock
by yoyotintin
Summary: Ambos se gustan pero no se atreven a decirlo. ¿Qué pasará si ya no pueden resistir más a esa fuerte atracción? Compilación de fics y de mi propia imaginacion. Slash. Tintín/Haddock


**Si lo que buscan es sexo entre tintin y el capitá, este es tu fic, sino, no lo leás porque no quiero criticas, ¿para qé lo vas a leer sino?**

**Lo que piensa cada uno**

Él es el hombre más bello que he conocido. Ciertamente no se reduce a lo físico, he conocido a muchos otros jóvenes en mis tiempos que compartieron su rostro angelical, su esbelta figura y su voz melodiosa. Una combinación inevitable de juventud, belleza y fuerza. La mayoría de ellos se dejan llevar por la arrogancia y la hostilidad. Demasiado a menudo he visto cejas arqueadas, labios llenos de burla y ceños fruncidos, características que le convienen más a un perro rabioso. La mejor pintura y la tela más suave puede muy bien ser utilizadas para crear una abominación…

Por supuesto, se enojó cuando lo conocía, pero fue una indignación justificada. Ser rehén en una bodega, secuestrado por un grupo de traficantes de drogas, fácilmente puede acabar con la paciencia de un santo. Ése era su rostro poco después de que nos conocimos. Me miró a la cara, sin miedo, con el cálido resplandor de la compasión no disimulada en sus ojos. Yo debía parecer un desastre: el sudor oliendo a whisky, mi dificultad de hablar, mi pelo descuidado y, sin embargo, lo que vio en mí fue un alma perdida en la necesidad de ayuda y rescate. Habría sido fácil para él seguir su camino y dejarme en mi miseria, pero, a la altura de su aspecto angelical, decidió liberarme de ese barco miserable. Cuelgo una copia de Caravaggio: "El éxtasis de San Francisco", en mi habitación. Representa a un hombre desaliñado, barbudo, desplomado en los brazos de un suave joven de exquisitas alas blancas, que concede sobre él las cumbres del amor y la agonía, dos sentimiento que, en mi experiencia, son los indicadores más importantes para uno en la vida. Esta pintura es una de las pocas cosas en mi vida de pecado por la que yo tengo una empatía absoluta.

Las frías olas del Atlántico Norte se levantan y se deslizan fuera de aquella espumeante masa de agua que parece una nube encantada, uniéndose a los otros miembros de la expedición por la chimenea de la taberna. Las jarras de cerveza caliente y el olor del cacao y del pastel provocan un inesperado sonrojamiento en las caras de los científicos que aún no se habían acostumbrado del todo a la ruda vida de un marino. Un criado del bar, fuerte y robusto, colocó su pierna sobre una silla y comenzó a tocar una melodía en su guitarra. A pesar de toda esta charla ruidosa, el beber y la actividad en su telón de fondo, él permanece sereno, como si estubiera en otro mundo. Yo le lanzo una mirada lánguida y él me devuelve una sonrisa tímida, completamente inosente de la olra de calor que proboca inundaciones a través de mí. Pero una sonrisa maliciosa me arranca de mis sentimientos por él: era Chester el que se había interpuesto en mi camino.

Puse mi whisky en la mesa y vuelco mi atención en él.

-¿Qué?

-Bien, bien, bien, Archie –dijo con su habitual acento del los países del este-, no pensé que todavía podía gustarte alguien así.

Una intuición de más de veinte años de amistad me aclaró sus palabras. Nunca lo malinterpretaba.

-¡Oh, vamos, hombre! –me quejé-. ¡Tan sólo es un chico de dieciocho años! ¡Dieciocho años! Además, no es mi tipo para nada.  
Una de las cejas de Chester se alzó hasta la parte superior de su frente, roja y arrugada. Yo lamento mi comentario casi al momento en que lo dije.

-¡Oh, no, nunca te has tirado a los precoces niños bonitos, ni una vez! –se burló, recordando también sus propias aventuras.

-Bueno, bueno, no viertas tu mal humor sobre mí –le dije, tratando de apagar mi agitación-. De todos modos, no voy a tocar a nadie así como…  
-¿Así como…?  
-… sano. Delicado. De principios… -los adjetivos para describirlo vienen fácilmente hacia mí, mis ojos vuelven a caer en el ángel, brillando al lado de la chimenea y bebiendo su agua mineral-. Él es demasiado bueno para mía. Además, a veces me resulta difícil creer que podría ser atraído por alguien, mucho menos para tener sexo.

-Ah, pero eso es parte de su encanto, ¿no? –y Chester comenzó a cantar canciones de amor para mí como una colegiala conspiradora.

Siento que mi paciencia se agota.

-Cállate.

Lo hizo, limitándose a beber ya que ha aprendido como lidiar conmigo.

Del mismo modo, apago mi hiel echando atrás el último sorbo de whisky, y mascullando que necesito un poco de aire fresco y jugando con mi pipa, me dirijo a la puerta.

La diversión, la charla y la música de la guitarra disonantes, continúan en la misma intensidad, una caliente luz anaranjada brilla por las ventanas y sobre la nieve brillante. Medito en mi tabaco, tratando de sacudir el whisky y la desagradable sensación de desnudez de haber sido penetrado tan profundamente por las palabras de Chester y los fuertes sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por el chico. Mis pisadas finalmente sincronizan con el ritmo suave de las olas. Como siempre, el mar me ayuda dentro de mí.  
Cuando vuelvo al mundo que me rodea, es evidente que el ruido en el interior de la taberna se ha suavisado en un rumos sordo. La guitarra sigue tañendo a la distancia con aplomo torpe. Entonces, una vos suave comienza a cantar una dulce melodía por lo bajo: "La torre solitaria".

Al volver a entrar, de repente me doy cuenta de cuán caliente se había convertido el pequeño pub. Los clientes se apiñaban a su alrededor, él se había apoyado en una silla ante el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea. Era una linda y dulce balada, sus ojos azules se empañaron con la inspiración mientras cantaba. El claro tenor de su sedosa y tierna voz fluye a través de la simple melodía, cautivándome. La caricia de la letra, una oda al sol, con un sentido de la creencia en el amor.  
Sólo logro recordar el concepto del tiempo cuando su voz se apagó con el último rasgueo de la guitarra. El ritmo entrecortado de los corteses aplausos de los asistentes me lanza de nuevo hacia la Torre Solitaria.

-No sabía que podía cantar –le murmuré cuando él volvió a sentarse a nuestra mesa.

Me sonríe, bajando la mirada, dándome el gusto de contemplar sus gruesas pestañas.

-Es sólo otra afición mía.

-Tienes una voz preciosas –me encuentro diciendo.  
Su suave expresión de agradesimiento es ahogada por Chester, sentado a mi lado, haciendo su propia música. Torpemente, en voz alta, silba una canción marina que solíamos cantar juntos cuando éramos niños: la historia de un marinero que se entregó al mar después de enamorarse de la canción de una sirena.

Y lo ahogué con un taciturno baño de whisky…  
**********************************************************************

Habían sido fuertes vientos. Con la forma en que el barco se valanceaba, tenía que ser por lo menos a veinte metros de oleaje. Y, sin embargo, rodeado de la furia elemental del océano, que había sido el único elemento sólido, él permanecía de pie, tranquilo y robusto en el timón de su barco. Yo mismo me deslizaba sin grasia sobre la cubierta como un pingüino sobre patines. Mi pobre Milú casi se cae por la borda. El capitán Haddock estaba, como Neptuno, completamente en sintonía con la gran fuerza de la tormenta en torno a él, abriéndose paso, con gran seguridad, a través de las frías aguas del Norte. Elegante, fuerte…, casi heróico.

Es de noche en la cabina, y en el exterior, la ira de la tormenta mese al barco como una bobina sobre las olas, pero que empieza finalmente a asentarse un poco con el tiempo. Me siento en la cama con Milú enterrado a sí mismo en lo más profundo de las mantas, y miro en la penumbra. Todabía estoy tratando de entender el hecho de que la misma persona que fue intimidada por la tripulación del Karaboudjan, la misma persona que yo sabía, de hecho, había introducido una considerable cantidad de whisky a bordo del buque en el que estábamos…, que el alcohólico en recuperación que, en las secas arenas del Sahara, me había mirado como si yo fuera una botella de champán bien fría…

-Creo que por fin hemos visto al verdadero capitán, Milú, el que está escondido debajo de esa bebida infernal.

Milú me mira, inclinado su pequeña cabeza peluda, como diciendo: Snowy me mira, inclinando la cabeza de pequeños y peludos, como diciendo "¿quieres decir que el tipo que se mueve por ahí a lo largo de esta bañera es un producto de nuestra imaginación?  
-Bueno, es el mismo hombre, pero debe haber un aspecto totalmente distinto a lo del estado de la infeliz embriagués en que lo encontramos la primera vez… -Mi imaginación comenzó a vagar: ¿Qué diablos podía haber conducido a un gran hombre para tener una caída de ese tipo?

Me pregunto en voz alta:

-Debe haber un pasado triste… -envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas y comienzo a soñar despierto.

Milú me lanza una mirada muy conocida que decía: "quiere jugar al héroe de nuevo, ¿no? ¿Rescatarlo de la botella? "  
Un suspiro escapa de mis labios.

-Seguramente él debe ser atraído por el sabor del whisky para algún día reunirse con el agua de mar que ama… -Apenas estoy consciente de lo aireado en que mi voz se ha convertido.  
Molesto, el pequeño perro husmea en voz baja y se acurruca para dormir.  
A los pocos minutos del silencio que le siguió, mis pensamientos se arremolinan más densos y más rápidos que la lluvia en el exterior.  
-¿Milú?  
Él gruñe suavemente en su sueño.  
-¿No crees que el Capitán ... cuando está todo lo lúcido, como que ... se ve un poco, bueno ..., guapo?"  
Me reprendo casi al mismo tiempo que las palabras salieron de mi boca. No, creo que, con severidad, los sentimientos de entretenimiento no deben ser así. Pobre Chang, ha sido muy leal esperándome en Shangai en estos últimos años, no me cabe duda de que sería muy malo fantasear acerca de los marineros. El capitán es una figura de autoridad, se merece mi respeto. Además, no iba a volver mis sentimientos hacia un hombre que (me odio por repetirlo), si quisiera, podría tener cualquier muchacha que quisiera, así que ¿por qué había de conformarse con los hombres? ¿Mucho menos de un chico enamorado que todavía no había cumplido los veinte años?  
Milú se acurruca a mi lado, distrayéndome de aquellos malos pensamientos. En todo caso, al menos es una buena fuente de calor en el frío de la noche del Atlántico.  
Como colapsé profundamente de cansancio sobre mi almohada, no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para seguir controlando mis pensamientos por mucho más tiempo… Se deben tener brazos deliciosamente fuertes para ser capaz de controlar que el timón ...

**Lo saqué de otro fic escrito en inglés y voy a ir poniendo capitulos tambien sacado de otros lado, nada más que les cambié algunas cosas y de paso voy a poner mis propios capitulos inventados por mi.**


End file.
